


【山组】女孩与桃子。

by Uncle_Parrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Parrot/pseuds/Uncle_Parrot
Summary: 他把他当作女孩，可爱的，漂亮的女孩子。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【山组】女孩与桃子。

**Author's Note:**

> 女装play。  
> 翔智和智翔都有。

大野智也不嫌他麻烦，他就点点头，说好。低头的时候那夸张的假发垂下了挡了半张脸，没准还是打工的事儿搞得他手臂肌肉线条又出来了，前两天还被训了一通，可是那弧度也是好看的，樱井翔有的时候会冒出想要展臂将人抱在怀里，垂首去亲对方的肩膀的冲动，这时候那人把颜色鲜亮的短裙脱下来，露出单纯的四角内裤，裆部鼓鼓囊囊一团，窥到此处樱井翔又退缩了。

或许也不太对劲。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，大野智已经把那身女装脱了干净，假发好好放在柜子最上面一层。大野智还是很瘦，手臂还是纤细，自己本身留来的那一头长发因为汗水形成一股股的贴在后颈，那屁股上头像是没几两肉，弯腰穿自己的裤子的时候内裤布料包紧了形状，还是很漂亮，连背脊的线条也是流畅美妙的，细腻地勾引出生涩的欲念。樱井翔把头低下去专心系鞋带，努力想着回家的时候要怎样把夹在床板间的黄色杂志给挖出来。

等他装模作样地把鞋带系好，抬头再看大野智，那人已经把校服换上了，脸上的妆也还没洗掉，唇彩的亮色显得他无辜又俏皮。樱井翔问他为什么不去洗澡，那人说想早点回家，随后把包拎上，乖乖跟樱井翔挥挥手，说明天见。

明天见。

那就明天见吧。樱井翔揉揉鼻子，站起来。

-  
樱井翔觉得自己算是着急了，他咬着嘴唇把自己按在床边乖乖坐着，眼睛直盯着房门看。他几乎在想，大野智是不是趁机溜了，他站起来，刚走到门口就立马退回来在原位坐好，随即又抓抓头发站起来重新到了门口，恰好门就在这时候开了，他吓了一跳，往后退了一步，让大野智进来。

那人本来就生得漂亮，脸上的妆容更添了几分女性化的阴柔，抬眼看他的时候像是想笑，大野智勾勾一边嘴角，淡淡地问他：“怎么了，翔君着急？”

“……不是。”慢慢退回床边的樱井翔憋了老半天也只能给这么一句毫无底气的反驳，他的眼睛盯着大野智的裙子看，心想他可真漂亮啊，这样完全就是女孩子，所以自己也没什么错，也就是可以的。

大野智顺了顺头发，在樱井翔跟前坐下来，一只手撑着下巴看着他，软软地开口问他：“翔君想怎么开始。”

他俩当真一点儿没什么好着急的。既然大野智答应了，也不会中途丢下他跑掉。他同大野智讲，想要和他试试看，不是说恋爱，也就说试试看做爱的事儿，大野智说了好，他又补充道，想要大野智就那样和他做。大野智那会儿还在打理假发，抬着下巴望着镜子里头漂亮的姑娘，闻言只是瞥了樱井翔一眼，眼里似乎也没什么多的情绪，就点点头，也不多说什么。

大野智会不会算得上太惯着他了？樱井翔握着对方的膝盖，缓缓给分开来，他有些紧张，大野智垂首盯着他颤抖的拇指，抬手安抚性地覆在人手背上，清了清嗓子落个吻在樱井翔的额头。然后樱井翔就听见对方的声音细如蚊蝇，却偏偏又软又可爱，完完全全就是姑娘家又甜又黏的，对方是在说：“翔君，没有关系的，来做吧。”

樱井翔猛地咽了口唾沫，他彻底硬了，他没想到自己会因为对方这样的假音兴奋得不行，他有些自暴自弃地把脸埋进对方的颈窝，没想到对方这样的好闻，不晓得是不是刚刚在浴室里头的时候偷偷喷了点女香，樱井翔脑子里头乱七八糟的，手指顺着对方的大腿向上去，探进裙摆，摸到下头的底裤——太糟糕了，他根本没穿平时那样简单的四角内裤，樱井翔勾着那条布料的边沿把它拉下来——那是条可爱的女式三角裤，甚至还印了个粉色的蝴蝶结。

他怔怔地地望着那条内裤想着这么点儿布料是怎么包裹着对方的小屁股，还有胯间那根东西，那多少有些紧了吧，他想大野智大概也为此兴奋了，短裙被稍稍撑起一块来。樱井翔有些不太想看这个，每每要提醒他起了歹心的对象是他的学长，是一起扮成小姑娘来表演赚外快的男人，他就心里头烧得难受，这个年纪还是毛躁的金发小子觉得这事儿不对头，可是他已经因为大野智紧致的小屁股蛋给硬得发疼了，而他的这个学长，贴了亮色指甲片儿的手指头还隔着樱井翔的衣料握住那根阴茎了，他用手掌按在上头，动作不大，但足够撩拨他那点邪火。可是樱井翔咬着嘴唇不说话，脸有些红，抱着大野智大腿的动作却也顿住了，像是傻在那里也不知道该怎么办的好。

他的前辈叹了口气，小圆脸上表现出一种夹着清冷的无奈，撒开手扭了扭腰胯翻过去半个身子趴在樱井翔的床铺上，慢腾腾地把让樱井翔幻想了好久的那个小屁股给撅起来，一点点把裙摆向上卷起， 露出两瓣臀肉，他一手隔着裙子按在自己已经勃起的阴茎上头，另手去牵樱井翔的手指，要领着他去扒开那软肉，给他看那自己的后穴的模样，干净的，那么小小的一张嘴，不晓得怎么才能吃得下。樱井翔甚至注意到对方会阴往上也没什么毛，兴许他也打理干净了，他们为了演出剃了些体毛，可他不晓得大野智是不是什么时候把别处也折腾了。好糟糕，樱井翔咬着自己饱满的下唇，心里为自己觉得这种事情可爱而感到讶异。

要用润滑的，不能就这么胡来。手指得是湿的，他们买来做准备的那款白色里头夹着些黄，抹在那穴口还黏糊糊地会往下滴，好在木地板也好擦。樱井翔是听大野智的话的，他试着把手指塞进去，里头是热的软的，肠壁把他包裹着，像是很生涩，却也很放纵他。他也担心大野智会疼，用得挺多，黏黏糊糊的润滑顺着他的手指在滑，流到他的掌心会让他觉得痒，他想他的前辈的小穴跟女人的穴一样，那样的紧，还会流水似的，这样咬着他，任由他把手指一根根塞进去做扩张，在那里头的柔软一遍遍的探索，会寻得里头隐秘的地方，他要按下去大野智就会软软地叫出来了。那样的声音也还是像姑娘一样的，大野智偏侧头，这样樱井翔能够看见他的半张脸，那眼底分明动了点情意。

“这里会很舒服吗。”樱井翔发声去问他，手指还在试着去玩那敏感的秘密，他突然发现自己的声音喑哑，甚至有些陌生，像是不属于他自己似的。大野智点点头，两腿夹紧了些，还在努力地清了清嗓子，软软地唤他翔君。

他简直快忍不住下去，但是他知道着这前头的准备是必须得给慢慢来的，他怕伤着他漂亮的学长，哪怕对方再怎样的柔软，再如何去纵容他，他似乎也不忍心让对方因为发泄来的疼痛而皱了眉毛。

等到自以为差不多得的时候他低声问对方如何，那软穴咬着他几根手指，像是没那么紧张了，大野智似乎能察觉到他的焦躁，轻轻地说好了，翔君进来就是了。于是他就扶着自己的东西往里头送，他似乎觉得自己等了太久，是那样渴求对方的身体，这种话光是想想他就觉得自己下流，可是光是顶进去，顶进去他就要为那温暖的甬道叹息，那里温柔地把他包裹起来，实际上还紧得让他快直接给交待在里头。

他把着对方纤细的腰肢，也想要慢慢来，这样漂亮的女孩子，可爱的肩头泛着红，脸似乎也是红的，半掩着也难以见得，那人的声音也细，在这样的操弄下也还能够维持那样的假音，小小声地说翔君，翔君还挺大的。

大野智也不是那种要克制着自己欲望的那种人，他也会在樱井翔这样操他的时候试着塌下腰去，把手臂压在身下，手指隔着裙子来抚慰自己胯间的火热，而樱井翔在他那里头也是热的。作为年轻的那种紧迫感，似乎在这样的下午赋予了某种朦胧的情味，樱井翔用手掌抚摸他的脊背的时候能摸到他出的那一身汗，实际上樱井翔也觉得热的，他热得脑子也没那么清醒，明明还在操着对方的软穴，却恍惚间因为对方摆头的动作而口干舌燥。

同意了与他交合的人好漂亮，里头又软又热，咬着他，吸着他，把他操舒服了会软着声音喊他的名字，喊得很亲昵一样，好像他们这样渴求彼此，似乎与生俱来的就是这样的吸引，到了此处樱井翔又垂下头去看大野智的脸，会去亲对方湿漉漉的额角，亲了眼睑会在唇上沾了亮粉，而后樱井翔闭上眼，把脸埋在对方的颈窝，半压着人操他，对方身上像是喷了什么东西的那种味道，甜的，那种美味勾引着他，折腾得他耳边嗡鸣作响。

是漂亮的女孩子，那样可爱的女孩子，他的学姐，会展开手臂来跳可爱的舞蹈，被他操得半压着嗓子喊他翔君，声音会很甜，很细，就是可爱的女孩子，被啄一口耳垂的软肉会用亮晶晶的眼睛望着他，那张可爱的圆脸通红，眼尾下塌看起来可怜巴巴的模样，就在这种时候高潮了，那里头猛地咬紧了，那漂亮的女孩子会颤抖，会恍惚地双唇微张。

对方也没有感受过那样的高潮吧，也就那样射出来了，也就那样叫了出来，这回的声音会更像他原本的那种声音，有年轻男孩的那种哑，沉沉地击中了樱井翔。

樱井翔还没到，但是他还是喘息着抽出来，看着对方软在他的床铺上，那样一张平日里给他冷冰的脸，这会儿染了他带给他的情欲，顿时便像添了几分媚气。

大野智撑着床沿爬起来，腿间什么模样都被裙摆给遮了个全，可是那裙子的前端分明就湿了，还有些精液顺着他的两腿间那样流下来，他脸上的表情似乎在示意“我明白你在想什么”，可是樱井翔这会儿自己都没搞清楚自己的想法，这就见了对方推了他的肩膀要他坐下来，握住了他胯间还硬着的阴茎。

那样好看的手指，平日里来是握着画笔的，现在却握着樱井翔的阴茎，原来带了茧的地方蹭到敏感的顶端当着会这样的舒服，那张涂了唇彩的小嘴巴还会在这种时候亲亲它滚热的龟头，猫舌头会努力地去舔那冠状部的沟。那张嘴巴好小的样子，张嘴往下含看起来相当勉强似的，吞吐的动作也很生涩，牙齿有的时候没有收好会刮到他，这时候大野智慢慢地吐出来，嘴巴离开肉棒的时候发出轻轻的一声“啵”，紧接着的就是一声含糊的道歉。而樱井翔却为这样画面诡异地俘虏，闷声射了出来，射到对方的脸上，大野智却并不介意。

樱井翔想问他还可以有下次吗，见着大野智用拇指揩掉下巴上的精液，心头就扑通扑通地直跳。大野智抬眼看他，眼神很淡，似乎已经从情欲里头走出来，脸上却仍带潮红。

“可以。”

-

刚结束，演出才刚刚结束。另外几个人收拾了也就准备离开了，樱井翔最后一个下来，站在柜子前头把身上乱七八糟的花束装饰给摘下来丢进箱子里头，他汗水直往下淌，顺着脖子流进领子里头去，樱井翔半眯着眼叹口气，捉着毛巾擦了擦。

大野智好像是这时候进来的，反正他轻手轻脚的也没个声响，樱井翔没能察觉到，等到反应过来对方已经贴在樱井翔身后，转头差点撞到对方的鼻子。

樱井翔蹙眉，像是有些不高兴似的，开口问他干什么，但是他也没有生气，他只是觉得莫名奇妙，大野智什么都还没收拾的样子，睫毛扑闪，那么看着他好像在努力措辞，寡言的他这时候好像在跟自己较劲。他们靠得确实太近了。

那样得距离似乎提醒了樱井翔什么东西，比如他们两个在性爱上的首次尝试，自从那一回他俩越界的互相帮助之后，樱井翔再没跟对方提起这事儿，对方也不吭声，只是偶尔一道在舞台上挥洒俏皮气的时候，他还是会忍不住去看对方，修长的手指，似乎是柔软的腰，还有挺翘的臀，他总忍不住要去回想，想着那两瓣软肉在他手里头的形状和温度，他曾经开拓过的地方，还有对方可爱的脸，那张像姑娘一样的脸。

“我也想试试，翔君，我觉得礼尚往来——”大野智可算是说出话来了，他俩靠得确实太近了，樱井翔发现对方今天没有戴美瞳，他俩靠得确实太近了，好像要接吻一样，樱井翔想到这种事突然脸颊发热，纯情得要命一样，也没法立马搞明白对方在说什么，只是任由那样得声音，柔软的，现在沙沙的温热，那样的声音拂过他的耳根，“我觉得礼尚往来也是可以的。”

樱井翔完全没搞明白是怎么回事的时候就已经被对方按在更衣室的角落里头扒掉内裤了。他当然没有像大野智上次那样还在里头穿女士内裤，大野智把他黑色的四角内裤给褪到膝弯，软乎乎地在亲他的耳朵。樱井翔还没搞明白这算怎么回事，只是想着对方的呼吸是热的，虽然上一回对方给他操了，让他进到了里面去，却是有几分生疏的凉硬生生横在两人中间的，可是现在，似乎更加亲密了，明明还未有做出什么出格的时候，他却为此面红耳赤地想要躲起来了。樱井翔被摸了屁股的时候开始想自己是不是应该拒绝这件事的发生，可是大野智落了个吻在他的下巴顿时就把他给击垮了，他索性就闭上了眼，背脊紧绷，死死地贴着墙壁。他想自己这个是叫紧张的。

大野智好看的手指像上次一样包裹住他半勃的阴茎，今天指甲上头贴的是亮晶晶的蓝色闪粉，压住了樱井翔短裙的边沿，轻轻给压住了顶端就撸动起来。樱井翔垂下头去，他也还基本留着那身姑娘的打扮，樱色的发丝垂下来扫到大野智的肩头，他抬手握住对方的手臂，闷闷地发出喘息。很舒服，被大野智慢条斯理地抚弄好像被水面慢慢地荡起来，他想着自己也不想这样的，都是大野智的错，就那么轻轻地软软地就把他的情欲勾起，那人倒是冷静的模样，却惹得他连脖子也是红的了。

他想着自己也不想这样的，但是大野智捏着他大腿根部的软肉把湿哒哒的手指头往他屁股里头塞的时候，他只是含糊地扭捏了一下，便没了挣扎，他安慰自己说是自己觉得会被弄伤，可是对方当真是在温柔待他，那里头，只是浅浅的里头，曲了手指在里头折腾两下，他才发现自己里头是那样的热，甚至还把对方的手指紧紧咬住。

大野智相当耐心地给他做了准备，一面抚慰他前头挺立的那话儿一面为他未经人事的后穴开拓，灵活的手指压在有些酥麻的点，他就在大野智还没进来的时候就射了，这就把那条短裙给弄脏了，湿了的布料就紧紧黏在他的腿上，很不舒服，还让他羞得想把脸埋进对方的颈窝，今天对方身上还是留着那样的甜香味。

好难受，好难受。他觉得有些可怕，大野智握住他的腰胯往内顶了，他觉得难受，这并非疼，绝大部分是被填满的那样涨，他有些憋屈，可是他已经让对方进来了，只能乖乖地两手抬起环住对方的脖子把脸低下去，他不晓得自己这样会有多让人心动，樱色的发已经乱了，细软的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，连鼻尖也起了几分薄薄的红，显得多羞涩，像个熟透的桃子。

桃子。

这会儿樱井翔已经两脚离地，那双粉色的高跟鞋挂在他的趾头，他也就整个人被大野智给压制了，处于被动的位置，他有些不甘心，却暗自为此感到兴奋起来，此时此刻他似乎就得把自己全身心交与对方，任由对方继续，继续顶跨把他那根阴茎给操进来——他都没见过大野智那根东西长什么样，他方才太过害羞了，没敢去把注意力放在上头，他那会儿还想着大野智这样的漂亮，不是学长而是他漂亮的学姐，是货真价实的少女。如果这样想他也就没有错了。

不知怎么的他就把这问题轻轻说了出来，用气音。这是不是算得上撒娇了？樱井翔迷迷糊糊地想着，没注意到自己这话淫秽得让人心痒，这下被顶到湿热柔软的深处，他就悄悄地漏了一声呻吟来，尽管大野智平日里头纵容他，可是这时候说这种话——

“那就用你下面那张嘴感受一下啊，翔子。”

对方的声音也是很轻的，似乎也怕他俩在这样半公开的环境下做爱也是会被发现的，纤细的手指捏着樱井翔的臀肉，指缝间能漏些出来，这种丰满的手感或许在他们大部分的同龄小姑娘那没点肉的小屁股上头都得不来，樱井翔不知道对方这会儿在想着翔君真好，这样的可爱。因为樱井翔竟发现自己因为对方这一句话就要按耐不住夹紧对方那根东西，两腿环着对方的腰，脚跟会踩到面料稠滑的裙摆，腿根在抽插的动作中不断和大野智腰间的装饰花样摩擦，那里娇嫩的皮肤待会儿就会红起来，似乎仅仅这样一句话就点醒他了，他湿软的穴似乎很敏感，那样包裹着入侵者，细细地选择了描摹那男根的形状，还有那慢腾腾的抽插节奏。

这个想法一下逮住了他的胡思乱想，他觉得自己胯间发热，操弄的时候带出来汁水，他的臀缝间尽是水，湿的，几乎往地上滴，这事儿折腾得他快哭了，他没想到自己的身体会这样的色情，只要大野智这样缓缓地折腾他他就会发了水灾，对方的耐心让他觉得可怕，那种恐惧一点点和着快感一道涌上心头。

他像个熟透的桃子一样诱人，大野智小小的唇贴在他的下颚，还有滚动的喉结，似乎想要品尝他，或许樱井翔就是甜的，就是个可爱的，粉嫩的桃子，看看他这副模样，脸上的春色再怎么别过头也遮不住一直漫到脖根，紧张和舒服会同时刺激他出汗，肌肉紧绷着，多么单纯的模样，甚至又些倔强，就好像他平日在学校里头张扬不服输的样子，可是与此同时却又淫荡地渴求着他，眼底蕴着潮湿的暧昧。前辈这时候亲他的耳根，似乎在往下就要吻他，可是大野智在此打住，只管抱着对方压在墙上操他湿软的穴。

被寻到更深更隐秘更适合被抚慰的地方，樱井翔会压不住呻吟，他惊讶的发现自己原来也可以发出这样甜腻的声音，急得快要哭出来，脸都涨红了，这不对的，这一切都不对的，他濡湿了自己的睫毛，抱着对方的肩膀像是抽噎出声。

想要哭泣的欲望差点就要打败他了，可是快感比那更加强烈，虽然大野智似乎没有在跟他做爱的时候多说些什么的习惯，可是他倒很会观察樱井翔的状态，哪怕只是一点点，不论是稍稍耸起肩膀，还是很细很小的一声泣音，他总会很快反应过来樱井翔这时候想要什么，不是说他心理上想要的东西——大野智似乎知道樱井翔想要什么——而是生理上的，他的前辈会捉住他的弱点在这样的优势地位上来继续欺负他，折腾得他整个人软在对方怀里，只能够缩起身子来忍住哭声。

他总想着自己也是喜欢女孩的，哪怕是对大野智起了反应也是一样，那样的年轻躁动至始至终都在折磨着他，要他付出代价来，他始终坚信逃避有用，也就凭着大野智对他的纵容，把大野智当作姑娘来渴求。可是他倒是没想到自己没能够像自己想象的那样了解大野智，他想如果是这样的话，那他就是被他假想的姑娘变成了女人，在对方有力的臂膀间，压着声音喘息，红着眼睛又不敢看对方，这样一来又跟他逃避的方向不一样了。

“看着我。”

大野智只是轻声唤他，粘糯的声音侵犯了他此刻纤细的坚持，他们的情事虽然不多却并不会有更多的要求，大多是由樱井翔来提出自己的需求，可是在这个时候，这个时候，事情似乎发生了些变化。

他得看他了。

那双眼睛里头也含着情欲，似乎他也想要他，他也是渴求着他的。

这事儿当真如此吗。樱井翔高潮的时候被对方射在了穴里头，这件事让他脆弱得想要落泪，大野智小声跟他道歉，并说自己一会儿会帮翔君收拾的，还把那张可爱的脸蛋埋进他的颈窝磨蹭像要撒娇一样，他沉浸在高潮的余韵里头想这些都不太真切，虽然大野智后来确实抱着他去清理了。

他只是反反复复地在想，自己已经再难否认了，可是他刚刚发现的事情当真如此吗。


End file.
